User talk:Tomahawk23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tomahawk23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 03:00, November 25, 2011 I have made some noticable yet not major edits to your page. I have modeled it after actual American Mafia families and while not changing or adding anything, I made the facts more realisitc to a family outside of New York City. Let me know if you have any questions. Kingofawosmeness777 04:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well you see there are several reasons families outside of New York or Chicago don't have more than 50 to 60 members usually. Firstly, New York and Chicago are the largest and third largest cities in the country and have the largest Italian populations out of any other cities in the United States. Secondly, the Mafia doesn't need a ton of members because they don't need to prove anything with force, everyone knows not to mess with the Mafia. Lastly, your made members are your most trusted pisan so you usually let them control your rackets and give the rough and mundane jobs to your associates. Kingofawosmeness777 16:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but admins have to contribute their fair share and be active. Kingofawosmeness777 21:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you'll do fine. Just make sure you act responsibly. Kingofawosmeness777 22:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Exscuse me mate, but i HAVE made allies with the Cats, I am the only one that had thier famous attack in 1995, and I am almost positive you said your gang was proffesional. From the pic i see, it looks like your one of those bloody back street guys, wearing ski masks and a rain jacket. your not scaring me one bit, so i think you should get out of my territory of exspertise, and stay in the sewers, this kind of buisness is my job. KOA Immortal, CKK I see you are trying to get a spot on admin or buro, i dont think so, if anyone should get it, that anyone should be me, ive been workin my ass of on this wiki, making pages, earnin badges, and you walk in here sayin you want to be admin? if you do somethin, ill be fine with that, but until you actualy do something, like i dunno, come up with some of your own ideas for your gang! or earn the #1 or #2 spot on the wiki, like i was #3 for 2 days, #2 for 1 day, the #1 for 3 days, then King took over that spot, but until that happens, dont barge in here sayin that you want to do that stuff. learn some respect hawk, itll take you places. KoA Immortal, CKK {C Hawk, i dont think your going to be admin, im afraid, ive said in the past your unfit to be admin and i would choose Tesla over you, sorry buddy. La$m00r3 20:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It seems like the other guys don't want you to be an admin. Whats your opinion? Kingofawosmeness777 21:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Idk, perhaps we should wait a little while longer before I make you a permanent admin. The wiki is fairly new. I'm still not sure though. Kingofawosmeness777 21:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) This is not because I don't think you wouldn't be a good admin, because I'm sure you would and I am impressed at your wiki and your ideas. But considering all of the things that are going on I think it would be better if I wait a little while longer before I promote anyone else to admin just to make sure everything on the wiki is alright and give it some time to grow. Kingofawosmeness777 16:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) If I need another admin you'd probably be the first person I'd consult just I want to wait for the wiki to grow a bit you know.Thanks for understanding. Kingofawosmeness777 16:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. Kingofawosmeness777 00:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Usually mob prostitution is run in brothels instead of on the street. I suggest getting some girls from Mexico or China or somewhere and making them prostitutes. Kingofawosmeness777 04:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude you used a picture of Al Pacino for 3 different people. It's kind of weird unless the'ye all identical twins or something. Kingofawosmeness777 14:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's not mine, I made it as a rival gang for the Mannino Family. Kingofawosmeness777 00:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No one really, I'll just direct their relationship with the Mannino Family. Kingofawosmeness777 02:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Here Kingofawosmeness777 02:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No, you cannot create new ranks. Kingofawosmeness777 03:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Good Idea, how about you look for new members on Deadliest Fiction Wiki and any other wikis you might think are good for new members and I will look on the Godfather and Sopranos wikis. Kingofawosmeness777 23:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I made you an admin. Kingofawosmeness777 02:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Good job Kingofawosmeness777 03:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It's not a real rank. It's just a job Associates do sometimes. Kingofawosmeness777 01:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) The Commission met yesterday and decided that your gang war in England is attracting way too much attention to the Mafia as a whole. I suggest you find another way to fight your war than be right out there out in the open. Be more secretive about it because we don't want any trouble with the government. If you cause any other families problems you know as a made guy what the consequences are. Kingofawosmeness777 22:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Good idea. Kingofawosmeness777 22:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: just made a new one mate Tə5L@ ᴟAИ you realise the only reason im going to war with you is because your on my land and i plan to get you off, and nothing else, i dont want to attack you, you were just the one that made the first blow and stepped on my land, you get out of England and we can stay at rest. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ RE: The thing in my Sandbox is my ONLY group. -LeoLab 21:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Parliament is already on our asses. PB Read Omnicube1 01:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawk, I have something important to ask you. Perhaps we can meet in chat sometime. Thanks YouSleepinWithaFishes 01:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Hawk, I have something important to ask you. Perhaps we can meet in chat sometime. Thanks YouSleepinWithaFishes 01:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) They don't use kickboxing like at all. Most mobsters just use a type of boxing or street brawling and definate powerful takedown and beatdown moves when they have to fight someone. Just look at fight scenses from mob movies. About the enforcer thing, an enforcer is a job an associate can have just like a hitman or a bodyguard. Kingofawosmeness777 02:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude, there is no Mafia fighting style. It depends from person to person I'm just saying very few mobsters know any type of martial arts and mainly just use street brawling. Kingofawosmeness777 02:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC)